narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadou Uchiha
Physical Appearance Hadou wears the standard flak jacket like all other chunin/jonin. He has a cloth with the Uchiha symbol on his jacket. He wears his casual clothes underneath the jacket. He is a fairly built, slightly tanned shinobi. Personality Hadou, throughout his life, remained active on training. Since he was a Genin he would even train at night. He likes to have his friends around him. For some reason, he doesn't like teaming up with people, except his students. Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Hadou is very fast at reacting to dodge,block,etc. At the age of 8, he reached almost the same speed of an average tornado. '''Weaponry: '''Hadou is quite skilled in shurikens and kunai, as he uses shurikens and kunai in any battle. '''Sharingan: '''Hadou unlocked his Sharingan at a young age, and has trained with it, he mastered it a year ago when he was 10 years old. '''Two-Tails Chakra: '''Hadou has the Two-Tails sealed in him, Matatabi. Since he was a genin, they had a little friendship. Stories/Arcs Chunin Exams Arc The day of the Chunin Exams finally arrived, every Genin was ready, the village that the Chunin Exams were gonna be held in was Tanigakure, and as they arrived, they started the Exams, at the first stage, many were killed, but many passed after 2 days of surviving, although he missed the preliminaries, but instead of being sad, he went on a training trip, across villages. The War Contract Arc In a normal day, Hadou had finally come back to Konoha, he had a fight with Rennie, and met with Conner in Ichiraku Ramen, but suddenly Zan and the rest of Team Uchiha said that Sand Ninja were attacking the village, Hadou,Conner and Team Uchiha fought them off, and suddenly, Hokage Naruto's voice was heard from a tall building. Everyone looked, and before long ninja from the Hidden Waterfall started coming at Konoha also, Sand and Leaf united and fought off the waterfall ninja, but suddenly, the potential leader of the rogues appeared, Dokai Namikaze, the waterfall and sand retreated. And Dokai summoned the Gedo Statue, unleashing it at Konohagakure, but a mysterious person saved the village, Mishizo Namikaze. They went all out to stop the Gedo, but Mishizo teleported the Gedo far away from the village. And Dokai retreated along with the Gedo Statue. Massacre of Kage Arc It was training day, and Hadou, Zan Uchiha, Hikari Bujin, Ethan Urameshi, and Shizen Senju planned on sailing to Turtle Island. After arriving there, they quickly meditated and accessed their Tailed Beasts. After a short time, Zan woke them up and ordered the 3 of them to spar with him. First, Shizen was first, they had a bit of a fight and Zan calledoff the fight. Then it was Ethan and Hadou, but Hadou isn't used to teamwork, so they ended up failing. Zan got dissapointed and left early, Hadou, Ethan, Hikari and Shizen decided to stay. Later on, an explosion happened from where Shizen was. Hadou hurried to hislocation and found him being possessed by Son Goku, Hadou fought the controlled Shizen and used his Genjutsu: Sharingan to calm him down. After that, Zan appeared and took all of them back to the village. Later on, Hadou sees a random stranger beating residents up, Hadou was about to capture the stranger until Hikari punched the stranger out cold. So Hikari dragged the stranger to Ino Yamanaka to extract info, but all the stuff she got was that the guy was a jerk. Later at the gates, Hadou and Conner Sarutobi and his team was there. Ritsu took the letter that Hadou had that was given to him by some guy, and read it. It said that The Leaf and Sand were going to attack the Hidden Mist. Not too long after reading the message, Hidden Mist shinobi attacked. Hadou, Conner and his team fought off the mist until they fled. After that, the same people except with Zan and his team, went to the Hidden Sand to find it in ruins and nearly flooded. They hurry to the Kazekage's office, and see him dead, and at the corner, the Mizuakge is dead too. Zan used Flying Thunder God Jutsu to go to the Hidden Cloud, and see Gyuki rampaging, meaning Killer B was killed, but Gyuki was sealed in Darui shortly after they arrived. Zan senses chakra at the Hidden Stone and went there with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu too, there, they found the Hoage lying down badly hurt by a Jonin. The Jonin stabbed the Hokage, and Zan killed the Jonin. Hadou was infuriated and took the Hokage on his back and ran as fast as he could to the first village he could see. There, Dokai Namikaze once showed himself from behind the curtains again. But after nearly 4 months, the Hokage has recovered from deep recovery. Shortly, all Jonin from other villages were called to Kumogakure to decide who gets to be the next Raikage. And they agreed on Darui. Missions }} Stats Gallery Two-Tails.png|Hadou's Tailed-Beast, Matatabi! Sasuke111.jpg|Hadou as a genin Hadou 321.jpg|Hadou as a chunin ChakracloakHadou.PNG|Hadou with the Two-Tails' chakra cloak Version2Hadou.PNG|Version 2 Mode Hadou MeteorFist.png|Hadou using Lightning Release Category:Powerful gohan Category:Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:User Character Category:Uchiha Category:Jonin